1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an omnidirectional light with a protected light source which may find various applications, for example in one particular application as an edge light for use along an airport taxiway.
2. Discussion of the Background
There are many instances in which a light is utilized to illuminate an edge of an area, and in which that edge light may be susceptible to damage. As one specific example, an airport taxiway edge light is used to illuminate an edge of a taxiway area for airplanes at an airport. However, such edge lights are often susceptible to damage from various vehicles. In the instance of an airport taxiway edge light, an aircraft itself may strike the edge light and break it. Also, a particular hazard may be snow plows striking the edge light.
Conventionally, such edge lights are formed of fixtures containing incandescent light bulbs positioned at the edge of the area to be illuminated, such as the edge of an airport taxiway. Also, the light sources are above ground and susceptible to damage. An obvious problem with such conventional edge lights is the cost of replacement when they are struck by aircraft, snow plows, etc.
Also, conventional incandescent lamps have relatively short lifetimes, and as a result such edge lights often have to be replaced, and such incandescent lamps are not highly energy efficient.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a novel light construction in which replacement is simplified when such lights become struck by vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel light structure in which general maintenance and energy use costs are reduced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel light structure in which the enhanced replaceability, enhanced durability, and reduced power consumption are achieved in an economical manner.
The present invention achieves the above and other objects by providing an omnidirectional light, such as an edge light for an airport taxiway, in which a base at or below grade includes a light source which outputs light. In a preferred embodiment the light source includes LEDs (light emitting diodes) which are highly energy efficient and which have a long life. A light guide receives and guides light output from the light source. The light guide further extends out from the light source. A reflector is positioned in the light guide and reflects the light guided through the light guide to provide the appropriate edge illumination.
Furthermore, the novel light of the present invention may have a construction that the base which includes the light source is provided underground and the light guide extends out from the base above ground and is connected to the base by a frangible coupling. With such a construction, if a vehicle strikes the light guide, the light guide will break away from the base at the defined breakpoint of the frangible coupling. Repairing such a struck edge light then merely requires replacement of the light guide and does not require replacement of the more expensive light source, which in the preferred embodiment includes LEDs and driving circuitry.
Further, the use of LEDs as the light source provides a light source which is more energy efficient and which has a longer lifetime than incandescent lamp lights, to thereby reduce maintenance and operating costs.
Further, the novel light of the present invention may find use as walkway lights, recreational trail lights, or similar such lights.